eternalcrusadefandomcom-20200223-history
ThelynEnnor
Thelyn Ennor Die Feinde des Imperiums haben sich ein weiteres Mal aus ihren düsteren Verstecken gewagt, in die sie von den Helden des Imperiums einst getrieben wurden, und bedrohen bereits jetzt die imperiale Welt Arkhona im Kharon System des Segmentum Obscuras. Der Imperator hat in seiner unendlichen Weisheit beschlossen, seine besten und treusten Space Marine Orden zu entsenden, um die Feinde des Imperiums zu zerschmettern. Die Space Marines der Thelyn Ennor werden seinen Willen mit eiserner Faust walten lassen und sich dem Feind als unbezwingbares Bollwerk entgegenstellen. Werde unser Waffen-Bruder im Kampfe und vielleicht wird auch Dir das Glück beschert sein, mit dem unbarmherzigen Zorn der Rechtschaffenheit sein Licht in die Schatten zu tragen. So werden wir mit der Aufopferung unseres Lebens die Unsterblichkeit und die Vermehrung seines Ruhmes erlangen. FÜR DEN IMPERATOR! * Name: Thelyn Ennor * Motto: "it's the way we play " * Server: EU * Fraktion: Space Marine * Memberanzahl: 40 Community: 500 * Homepage: Thelyn-Ennor.eu Wir sind eine Multigaming-Gilde, die erstmals in Lord of the Rings Online aktiv war. Mit Warhammer 40k: Eternal Crusade nehmen wir nun unser 17. Spiel in Angriff, um möglichst viele Erfolge feiern zu können. Was bisher war... Zu unseren bisherigen Erfolgen in MMO's zählen mehrere World-, European- und German-Firstkills sowie zahlreiche Server-Firstkills. So waren wir die erste Gilde Europas, welche in Lord of the Rings Online die 24er Raid Instanz "Helegrod" clear'n konnte und den World-Firstkill in der Raid Instanz "Feste Dunoth" im Hardmode erreichte. Unser Warhammer Team zwang europaweit als erstes "Hand von Ualatp & Usirians Wächter" in die Knie und war stets unter den besten RvR Gilden. Außerdem feierte unser Star Trek Team mehrere World-Firstkills und konnte die erste Zusammenarbeit mit GameStar etablieren. Unser Rift-Team konnte bereits direkt nach dem Head-Start des Spiels große Erfolge in Form von mehreren Server-Firstkills feiern. Auch mit unserem Star Wars The Old Republic Team waren wir sehr erfolgreich, denn dort haben wir zahlreiche German-Firstkills sowie Server-Firstkills erreicht. Des Weiteren hatten wir schon TV-Auftritte bei Gaming-Shows - wie z.B. NBC GIGA, Buffed Show bzw. Allvatar TV und veröffentlichten auf Buffed.de, GameStar, Onlinewelten und Allvatar.com zahlreiche Guides sowie Artikel. Bekannt sind wir auch für unsere Live-Raids auf verschiedenen Messebühnen, welche immer sehr viele Zuschauer anlocken. Mehr Infos über unsere Erfolge, Projekte und bisherige Geschichte findet ihr auf www.thelyn-ennor.eu. Gildenziele Getreu unserem Motto "It's the way we play" haben wir uns in allen MMO's, in denen Thelyn Ennor vertreten ist, das Hauptziel gesteckt, all das zu erreichen, was im High End-Content (sei es PvE oder PvP) eines MMO's als Erfolg zu betiteln ist. Das gelingt nur durch viel Disziplin, Engagement und eine hohe Aktivität der Member. Unsere Gilde wird im Hintergrund durch einen sehr erfahrenen Organisationsapparat geleitet, welcher dafür sorgt, dass den Membern höchste Qualität und Effizienz in den MMO-Teams zur Verfügung stehen. Wir sind ständig dabei uns in allen Bereichen weiterzuentwickeln, um einen gewissen Grad an Perfektion zu erlangen. Eternal Crusade Team Thelyn Ennor ist eine stark erfolgsorientierte Gilde und darauf werden wir unsere gesamte Struktur wie auch Raid & Event Organisation auslegen. Wir wollen, in allen Bereichen vorne mitmischen, so ist es unser Ziel den gesamten High-End Content zu bewältigen, dazu gehören vor allem in Sachen PvE die Raids und Instanzen, sowie aber auch im PvP die Battlegrounds bzw. das RvR. Viele unsere Teammitglieder sind seit langem Warhammer-Fans und beschäftigen sich bereits jetzt ausführlich mit Eternal Crusade, so dass wir schnell und erfolgreich ins Spiel kommen werden. Natürlich ist es unser oberstes Ziel Arkhona zu erobern, alle Ketzer zu töten und die Xenos zu zerschlagen! Für diese Herausforderungen suchen wir loyale & erfahrene Krieger die Spaß am erfolgreichen Raiden und am PvP haben, sowie sich aktiv am Gildenleben beteiligen wollen! Das Wichtigste hierbei ist, dass man zusammen als starke und feste Gemeinschaft heranwächst. Unsere Member Thelyn Ennor ist eine zielstrebige und vor allem erfolgsorientierte Gemeinschaft. Daher legen wir viel Wert auf eine perfekte Charakter-Beherrschung, Aktivität, Hingabe, Teamplay und Spaß am Spiel. Wir erwarten von unseren Membern in jeder Hinsicht hohen Einsatz für die Gilde und eine 100%ige Loyalität. Als selbstverständlich erachten wir, dass unsere Mitglieder während der Progress-Phasen absolute Priorität auf ihre Raid-Aktivität setzen und sich immer in allen dafür notwendigen Bereichen auf aktuellem Stand befinden. Unsere stets hoch gesteckten Ziele erreichen wir nur, wenn jeder mit Leidenschaft anpackt und sein Bestes gibt. Im Gegenzug können neue Member von uns eine professionelle Führung und erfahrene Beratung sowie eine hohe Aktivität erwarten. Wenn Ihr ein Member von Thelyn Ennor werdet, seid ihr Teil einer großen Community, welche schon mehrere MMO's erfolgreich spielt und sich auch in zukünftigen MMO's niederlassen wird. Um einen noch stärkeren Bund zu schaffen, veranstaltet Thelyn Ennor mindestens einmal jährlich ein Real-Life Treffen, zu dem alle Mitglieder eingeladen werden. Es gilt zu beachten, dass bei uns ein Mindestalter von 18 Jahren herrscht. Kommunikation Wir nutzen Teamspeak als VoiceTool, welches für alle Member Pflicht ist. Unser Forum ist die Hauptkommunikations-Plattform, hier werden Raids geplant und organisatorische Dinge besprochen. Weitere Informationen findet Ihr auf unserer Homepage: www.thelyn-ennor.eu. Wenn Ihr Fragen zur Gilde habt, könnt Ihr uns natürlich jederzeit im Forum oder im Teamspeak kontaktieren. Euer, Thelyn Ennor Eternal Crusade-Team Category:Guilds Category:Space Marines